Neon Light
by BadAtUsernames
Summary: The one night Lucy doesn't want to go out, someone climbs through her window and she throws out her plans in favor of free drinks with her friends- provided by the men who dared Natsu to do it. This all in return for not calling the cops, of course.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is only my second story, so please let me know if you like it :) Review please**_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Do you think you'll come out tonight?"

"No, probably not. I'm short on cash this week and I really don't need what that bar has to offer tonight," I answered, but I didn't really know _how_ I felt. I usually went out with Levy and the girls to a night club across town, but this just wasn't the night to get on a skimpy dress and heels. It was just so much effort for no pay off.

"Awww, Lu! Come on. You always come out!" Levy said into my ear from the phone I was holding, along with my groceries. I came to the door and jingled my keys, trying to get in to my apartment.

"Lev, I really don't want to get hit on tonight. I just want to sit back and binge watch MTV with a glass of wine and no bra," I let myself in, closed the door with my foot, and put the food on the kitchen table, "Heels and a push up bra just aren't going to suit that need."

"What if I got Mira to do your makeup and you could wear those pumps of mine you really like?" Levy seriously wouldn't let this go.

"I swear to God Levy, I'm about to hang up." I pin my phone between my shoulder and my ear while undoing the clasp on my bra.

"Why?" she whined from the other end, "I just want you to have fun! You always have fun making fun of the guys that flock to us. And without you, that number will dwindle. I mean- you and Cana are the only two that really bring the attention, and sometimes Mira."

"Thank you for finally admitting it, but I'm really not in the mood. I don't want more beer or scotch sloshed onto one of my dresses. As much as love it, I swear I do, I sometimes don't know why. And I'm just going to stay in tonight."

"Okay, well. Are we still on for tomorrow?" Levy asked about their plans to go to the new book store on Main Street.

"Of course!" I plopped down on the couch in front of my television and turned it on, muting it immediately until I got to the familiar channel of MTV.

"Well, then I'll tell you what happens then. Oh, and do you mind if I keep that purse you lent me for another few days? I'm thinking about using it tonight and if the same thing happens tonight, I may need a few days to clean it again."

"No problem. I'll let you go, Lev. Erza's probably on her way to get you now."

"Actually, Juvia and Mira are already here… we planned on coming to get you, thinking you'd change your mind. But that's okay. Have fun!"

"You, too," I said as I hung up. I breathed out a sigh of pure relief and slipped the phone into the waistband of my yoga pants. _Teen Mom 2_ came on and I winced, simultaneously turning off mute. Why I torture myself with this I have no idea, but ten minutes into the show I remember. The dramatics are oddly fascinating. After the first half of the episode, I switch to TLC and open the wine to pour myself a glass. I put the chicken nuggets in the microwave and open my window, in case the microwave decides to go haywire and smoke again.

I stick my head out the window and the breeze feels great. When I hear the shouts from below, I just roll my eyes, muttering a few curses under my breath. I pull my head back inside to find _Say Yes to the Dress_ is on and keep it way, against my better judgement. I sit down with the wine and watch. About the same time as the microwave dings, I hear a cacophony of cheering from outside the window. Sadly, I have to get up again, and get the food.

Only a few minutes later does the cheering stop, only to be heard occasionally thereafter. But, as Darlene says yes to her dress I hear a voice behind me.

"You really watch this shit?"

I turn around immediately to find a man with pink hair standing on my bed just below the window, "What the hell? Who the hell are you? Get the hell out!"

"Whoa- I'm just in here on a dare."

"Wait- how… I'm on the 5th floor. How did you get up here?"

"Calm down, I'm just passing through." Despite his wishes, I got up and went to the window, looking down.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" I yelled down at the congregation of men below my window, feeling the cool breeze again. I turned back from it, dealing with the _problem_ at hand.

"My name's Natsu- uhh," he scratches his head and point to my chest.

"Aiyeee!" I cross my arms and run to my bureau, grabbing a bunch of clothes. I run into the bathroom to change. I can't go down there- outside- like this, in these clothes. I pull off my stained white T-shirt and replace it with a purple tube top and replace my yoga capris with a navy blue miniskirt. And I stormed back out of the bathroom, putting on a pair of white boots and slipping my phone in one. I saw a mess of pink at the door in the corner of my eye.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere! I'm giving your friends a piece of my mind!" I yelled across the apartment.

"Look, it's not a big deal. I'm leaving," he said. _What was his name?_ I thought.

"Natsu!" I yelled as I grabbed my keys, and slammed the door shut behind me. I tore down the hall behind him, calling the name I thought was his all the way down the stairs. I turned the last corner, went out the door and found the group of boys who dared Natsu to climb into my window.

"Uh…," one of the guys pointed behind Natsu and he turned around to find out what the guy was pointing at.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yell, "That's my apartment! Why do you think you can break in like that?"

"Technically it wasn't breaking and entering because your window was open," a guy with black hair responded.

"Okay, I get that, but my home is five stories up. Why would go there?" I asked.

"Why not?" Natsu responded.

"I'm getting nowhere. What's your full name?"

"Natsu Dragneel," he said.

"Good. Now I'm calling the cops," I said as I walked back towards the apartment building.

"Shit," someone says from behind me.

"Wait!" someone runs forward and I turn around, "What if we apologize in some way?" This was spoken by a guy with blue hair and a red tattoo. He seemed honestly concerned about my threat, more so than any of the other men.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Anything you want. I don't really know," he answered.

"Buy me and my friends drinks all night," I respond. I may not have the money for a bar tonight, but "if the drink are free, that's where I'll be" as Cana once said.

"Whoa- you got a lot of nerve," the guy with black hair said.

"I ain't buying you nothing," said a guy with longer black hair.

"We pick the place," Natsu said. He seemed to be agreeing and with that, all the men stared at him. I just smiled.

"Natsu, what the hell are you getting us into?" the guy with the shorter black hair complained.

"Oh you have no idea, but you already agreed. And I'm not letting you wait here. Come up to my apartment while I change," I say.

"You just got changed!" Natsu argued.

"Fine, then I'll get changed when the rest of the girls get here," I say as I pull my phone out of my boot. I quickly dial Levy's number, because I'm sure she'll be checking it all night. She has more fun when I let her turn down the assholes for me with big words they don't understand.

"Hello?" she yells with the bass thumping in the background.

"Hey, Lev. You wouldn't believe my luck."

"Hold on, Lu, let me get to the bathroom," I heard the music get suddenly faded, "What about luck?"

"Some asshole decided to climb into my window," I heard Natsu yell at me, "and his friends dared him. So in return for my willingness _not_ to call the cops, they're taking us all out for drinks."

"Free?"

"Yeah. And there's an equal amount of us to them. Do we have enough space in the cars?"

"No, but we can bend the rules a little," Levy said, "This is gonna be bad for them. Cana's had a bad day and we've kept her from drinking as far as I know. For now, anyway."

"This is going to be great. And there's someone here I think you'll like."

"Really, or are you just saying that?"

"Yeah, you're gonna like him," I say. They each look around and get a little nervous.

"You're definitely just messing with them. Are they freaking out?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally." I say. I look over and they're starting to mutter to each other.

I hear her laugh on the other end, "Just don't let Mira hear you say that. Okay, we'll be there in ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Do you know where we're going?"

"No, but looking at what they're wearing maybe you guys should tone it down on the ride over."

"Okay. I'll relay the message. Keep 'em in line, Lu." I could practically hear the wink in her voice. This was going to be fun.

"So, while they're on their way. What are your names and where are we going?" I ask.

"Where is a surprise," Natsu tells me, "But it's where we were headed." A few of the other guys got a look of realization on their faces when he said that.

"Okay. Well, I'm Lucy." I say, trying to start up the introductions.

"Gray," said the guy with shorter black hair.

"Jellal," face tattoo guy.

"Laxus," was the blonde who as of yet, hadn't spoke. Though that name did sound familiar.

"Bickslow. And I don't know why these guys have their panties in a bunch. Weren't we going out to get some chicks anyway?"

"Not exactly," came from Jellal.

"Maybe you were, but the rest of us were just going to get buzzed," the guy with long black hair said.

"And you are?" I reply.

"Gajeel," he says back. He's wearing a brown cutoff shirt which showed the scars on his arms, white pants and a headband covering his forehead and black boots. Gray wore dark green pants with a chain and a black shirt. Natsu wore a white T-shirt with pink sleeves and a pink and yellow pattern with cargo shorts and dark blue sandals, yet had a white scarf on. Bickslow wore jeans and a white tank top with a purple shirt over top. Jellal wore a blue jacket with yellow stripes down the shoulders and lining the center edge, with a black shirt and cargo shorts. And Laxus, whose name I know I remember, wore a black V-neck with the sleeves cut off and a pair of purple jeans. His shirt showed off his tattoos and his gold chain. He had a scar on his face in the shape of a lightning bolt through his eye.

"So, um. How are you guys?" I say, waiting for my friends to show up.

"Fine. It's a nice night. The breeze is really nice, but shouldn't you shut down your apartment?"

"Oh shit!" I run back upstairs and look out my window, hoping they're still there. And, honestly, now I have all their names so they can't go too far. I figure I might as well get changed. I put on my white shirt with a blue heart and gold hems, and the coat that goes with it. Then, I find my navy blue skirt and knee high socks. I put my hair in pigtails and put on a white belt and brown shoes as quick as I can. Again, I put grab my keys after shutting off the television, pouring out the half full glass of wine, and putting the chicken nuggets in the fridge. I check my phone as I lock the door behind me. There was one text from Levy: "We just left." As I close it, another text appears and it says, "At the light before your apartment." I curse and run down the stairs to find all the guys are still there.

Two cars pull up to the curb and narrowly miss hitting Laxus. Cana's lime green sports car and Erza's red Jeep pull in. The girls get out of their cars and everyone is immediately sizing each other up.

"I call the Shrimp to buy drinks for," Gajeel says, "Don't think she could handle much."

"Hey!" Levy yells. I laugh. Honestly, Levy could probably drink more than most of us.

"Laxus?" I hear Mira ask.

"Mirajane?"

"Jellal?"

"Erza? Long time no see."

"Gajeel!"

"Rain woman…" he says back.

"So does everyone already know each other, except for me?" I ask.

"It's a small town, Lucy. A lot of people already know each other from school or something," Cana reveals.

"Juvia knows Gajeel from her hometown. She didn't know he moved here, too."

"So, for those of you who don't know, this is Cana, Juvia, Levy, Mira and Erza," I point to them each individually. They toned their outfits down pretty well, with all of them, but Cana taking their hair down. Juvia wore a short blue dress and a loose, satin cardigan with a pattern a little darker than her dress and her brown heeled boots. Erza wore a red dress with yellow flames along the bottom and yellow ankle boots. Levy drove Erza's can, so she wore exactly what she wore to the nightclub- a black shrink vest over a white shirt and a dark pink skirt with a heart belt buckle, hot pink leggings and headband and brown boots like Juvia's, except without a lower, fatter heel. Mira wore her little black dress with a circle skirt and mesh sleeves and black ankle boots, which looked like combat boots. Cana wore a white jacket with a black bralette top, which and brown pants with a pink belt.

"You're lucky you called so soon, I was about to get into a drinking match with some guy named Bacchus," Cana says as she puts her hair up in a pony tail.

"She's all your's Bickslow," Laxus clapped him on the back, eliciting a laugh from the guys.

"So, where are we going?" Levy asks.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out," says Gray.

"I think it's safe to say we can fit about five people in Cana's car and four in mine," Erza counts.

"Legally," I add, "Levy can fit between two people in your car and I think four of us can squeeze into the back of Cana's."

"That's still only 11. We need one more seat," Jellal points out.

"Hey, Luce, you can just sit on my lap," Natsu put in.

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"We just met!"

"So what?"

"Hey, just take one for the team _Luce_ ," Cana teases.

"Fine. Let's go in Erza's car," I answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why didn't we take the passenger's seat?" I asked when we get to the bumpiest road I've ever been on.

"At least we're not stuck back here with Gajeel," Levy said pointedly.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled from shotgun. In that moment, we went over a huge bump and I screamed while Natsu tightened his grip on me. I don't know if it was because I screamed or because he felt even sicker than before and it was involuntary. The second we were in motion, his face got a bluish green undertone.

"Turn left here, Erza," Jellal was giving directions from the back seat. He must have been pretty close to her because Erza never let anyone give her directions, whether she knew how to get there or not.

"What is this place called again?" she asked.

"We haven't said," Jellal answered.

"How do you think the other car is doing?" we made a sharp turn onto a small back road as Levy spoke. I nearly fell off Natsu and smacked my head on the window.

"Probably better than this," I said.

"Maybe not. Dragneel's a bitch," Gajeel put so eloquently, but Levy stifled a giggle.

"Okay, we're here," Jellal said. Erza pulled into one of many open spots, though there were a decent amount of cars there.

"Where are we- Oh…" Levy saw the sign as she got out. I followed her out and helped Natsu out the other door when she saw the neon emblem.

"Shit," she finished for Levy.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cana screeched from inside her car as it pulled up.

"What?" Natsu asked, back to himself when he got out of the car, besides the grumble of "I'm never riding in a car again."

Mira stepped out of Cana's car, "Laxus! Why didn't you tell me!" she yelled. Now I remember why Laxus had sounded familiar. He was the grandson of the bar's owner- the bar Mira worked at. The bar Mira had taken off for, pretty much only on girl's night.

"What? I get the family discount and use it on their drinks," Laxus defended. Mira was pretty scary when she yelled like this. It looked like she was about to hit him.

"Everyone gets that discount!" Mira yelled.

"Look, maybe this won't be so bad. I mean, you'll get to see what it's like to be on the other side of the bar tonight," I say.

"Yeah. I guess," Mira relents and we walk to the front door.

Once inside the world stops for a moment. There is an argument from one side of the bar, a drunken poker game, a bulletin board where you can do "jobs" for free drinks. And the owner of the bar can't be more than four foot nine and sitting on the bar, tankard in hand.

"Mirajane?" says the man on the counter, "I thought you were off tonight."

"Me, too. But Laxus dragged me and my friends here, so we figured might as well if he pays," she replied. Amazing how easy a lie to your employer is.

"Well, the big booth is open. You kids have fun, and try not to be too disruptive for Lisanna," he replies. I think I remember his name being Makarov.

"Hi big sis! Kinana and I are serving tonight, isn't that great?" Mirajane's sister Lis says while cleaning off a glass.

"It is! We'll be over in the booth and get out orders in soon," Mira led them all to the big table in the back, but stopped and said, "Oh, Gajeel. I think Lily's coming over here." I looked up at the large man standing right near my best friend.

"Hey Lil!" he got the man's attention, "Look, I got myself a small person!" He picked Levy up by the back of her shirt.

"What the hell?" I heard her mutter. She flailed her arms all around, trying to hit him.

"Gajeel! Put her down," a low voice, to combat Gajeel's, rumbled. I looked to find the man it belonged to. He was a little taller than Gajeel with skin almost as dark as the black shirt he wore. He had a scar around his left eye and dark green pants on. Gajeel did what he asked and put Levy down. She crossed her arms and angrily sighed.

"Damnit, Lily!" Gray yelled, "Why're you wearin' the same clothes as me?"

"Calm down, Gray. Don't act like this is Prom. Besides, I'm sure you'll be out of them in no time."

"Oh, yes, please!" Juvia shared her approval, "Juvia would like this very much."

I leaned over to Cana, "Did something happen on the car ride over here?"

"Oh, yeah. We introduced ourselves and Gray got a little too touchy feely and accidentally grabbed Juvi's boob when I made that sharp turn even worse because Bickslow is shit with directions." Cana elbowed the man of conversation while she said this. He stuck out his tongue, and with his skunk-like hair, he looked pretty funny. Cana smiled and laughed a little at him. I didn't think this would work out so well, but it seemed like everyone had paired up nicely. Cana and Bickslow were discussing which drink to start off with, Mira and Laxus had stepped away to a smaller booth, Gray sat in the circular booth with Juvia attached to him, Erza and Jellal sat and talked like they hadn't seen each other in years, but were super close, Levy and Gajeel were talking to the man named Lily. Natsu pulled into the booth and waited for me to sit down next to him.

"So. You climbed into my window, and now here we are," I said.

"Yeah, I know right," he said with a smile, "That was pretty cool being up there."

"It was trespassing."

"So?" which I guess basically explained Natsu. Revolting without even knowing.

"Hey, look. Black Steel Gajeel's about to have some competition," Natsu says. Gajeel ordered a shot for him and Levy. She downed it in a single gulp and his face fell almost comedically. Natsu just laughed at him.

"Whoa," Gray muttered, "Didn't he pick her because he thought she would be a lightweight."

"Yeah, but I kept the information otherwise to myself," I said.

"So who were the two you paired together on the phone?" Gray asked.

"That was Levy on the phone, but I just did it to freak you guys out. Did it work?" I asked.

"Nah," Gray replied.

"Not really," said Natsu.

"It totally did," I say. I look over at Juvia and she gives me a glare for a second, but then brights back up when Gray looks at her.

"Who wants what?" Levy and Gajeel came over with a tray of shots followed by Bickslow and Cana with their glasses. Levy put the tray in the center. There were two of each, for each of us without shots already and one more for all but Gajeel and Levy, who already took one.

"So, what are these all?" I asked.

"No idea. Lisanna just put them on a tray and told me to bring them over and said she'd add them to the guys' tabs."

"Shit, I just paid mine off," said Natsu.

"Everyone else take a shot so we can get started," Cana said, "Bickslow and I don't count because we figured out our tolerance is about double the rest of yours'. We're gonna watch."

"So you guys have to take a shot to catch up," Levy says. It's not too pleasant, but they all go down.

"So drinking games?" Jellal says.

"Drinking games," Cana agrees. After that, the rest of the night gets hazy, but we pieced the night together later.

We play stupid games like Medusa, Never Have I Ever and some other one without a name. With Medusa, you all look down, and at once everyone looks up. If you look someone in the eye, you take a shot and you're out. We played like three rounds and killed that. We played the Game Without a Name. Basically, Cana or Bickslow said something like "Most likely to crash into a tree" and we had to point to the person who we thought would hit a tree with their car. The person with the most votes had to drink, but that was probably the first question. It went on to reflect our stages of drunk, if you know what I mean. Last, we played Never Have I Ever and boy did some things come out. Of course we learned shitty things about each other like Juvia's favourite colour is blue. We learned Natsu can't drive and Erza used to think Laxus was gay. But all too soon, Last Call sounded and we were all drunk off our asses. I really don't even know how I got home, but I suspected Mira had something to do with it.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a hand on my chest, then I remembered the night before. I got panicked for a second, _Please tell me this isn't Natsu's hand._ I looked down to see the manicure: it was just Cana. I guessed she slept over my house the night before, but then I looked over her. On my couch was Levy and Juvia was on the carpet with a blanket under her head and her pillow balancing on her stomach. Erza was on the floor as well, but she was head first into her pillow and a blanket just barely covering the bottom of her feet.

Mira was in my kitchen cooking a bunch of eggs and bacon, while toasting some bagels. I tread lightly around Cana to get out of bed and went to the bathroom to get some Excedrin. When I came back out, Levy was up, too and asked for the pills I brought out.

"You don't even know what I have in my hand."

"Please. Anything would be better than this," so I tossed Levy the bottle.

"Why did we go so hard last night?" I ask.

"I have my own beliefs," Mira said from the counter. She was smirking the evil smirk she got when we actually talked to a guy that had been hitting on us. I was too incapacitated to care any further.

"Oh god," I hear from the floor, "Do any of you know what could have become of my bra?"

"You tried to give it to Jellal as a parting gift, but I wouldn't let you," Mira said. Erza groaned and went back to sleep, or at least a coma-like state.

"Thanks for bringing us here, Mira," Levy said.

"Why here though?" I asked.

"Well, it's the only place with new groceries, a nearby parking lot and big enough," she said.

"How did you get us all here?" Cana asks as she stalks over to the table and sits down at the third of four chairs.

"Laxus drove Erza's car since he has a Wrangler, too. And I drove your car, Cana. Lily also helped out, so all the guys are sleeping at either his and Gajeel's or Laxus's apartment. I don't know which it was. But, I brought you all back here. It took an extra trip, but once you all had passed out here, I brought Laxus with the other guys," Mira explained.

Soon, Juvia and Erza were up and out of "bed". Juvi was still a little drunk when she woke up. Thankfully, none of us had to go to work that day, so we nursed our hangovers together.

"Never again will we go out with them," was the general consensus. We hadn't- or at least I hadn't- drank that much since I turned 21 last year. Even Cana got passed out drunk. We were so miserable that day. We were pretty much lucky we didn't get alcohol poisoning. Each of us threw up at least once after trying to eat, and eating too much.

By Monday, we were all ready to go back to work and the rest of our lives, as if none of this had ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next two weeks we had no problem going back to our old routine of the Blue Pegasus- our night club. But by the third week, we were itching for something else. We all met up at my apartment because your's truly didn't want to go out again. This time, everyone else joined me. We were sitting in watching _Bridesmaids_. And wishing we had a wedding coming up or a date or something. At least- that's what I was doing.

Until Levy reached for the remote and turned off the TV, "What the hell are we doing?"

"Putting on _Pitch Perfect_ in _my_ apartment. Hands off the remote Lev," I say.

"No, I mean, why are we all just sitting here? This is Girl's Night. Why aren't we out like we always are?" she continues.

"Where should we go? We agreed Blue Pegasus isn't where we wanted to go. Sabertooth's still closed after the ownership got transferred. And there's no way I'm going to Mermaid Heel again. Forget about emo punk ass Raven Tail," Cana let loose.

"What about Cait Shelter and Lamia Scale?" Erza asked.

"Cait Shelter is an all ages club and Lamia Scale is home to Juvia's stalker," Cana said, "So no."

"Well… there's one place you haven't mentioned," Levy said. We looked at each other, we all knew what she meant. That run down shack of a bar was in the back of all of our minds.

"You just want to go back there so you can see Black Steel Gajeel, _Shrimp_ ," I teased.

"Well what about you, _Luce_ ," Cana teased right back.

"Juvia would like to see Gray, please," she called from the floor, without looking up.

"You know what, yeah. I do want to see Gajeel. He wasn't as bad as I thought, and he made the night more fun. We pretty much need to go back. I mean, do you see what Juvia has been making all night?" I looked over at the woman, not for the first time that night, but it only became visible just now what it was. She was making a little Gray doll.

"It is Juvia's darling, Gray, in doll form," she said, and held it up with a smile.

"You really seem happier after that night," Erza pointed out.

"You all do," Mira said from her perch on the loveseat.

"I guess we should try it," I say, "Does anyone have their numbers?" I looked at the girls around me, again. This time they were looking away or down.

"Umm, no," Levy said. All the other girls shook their head and Mira, for whatever reason, looked heartbroken.

"Well, we could always just hightail it up to the bar," Cana said, eager to get to her booze.

"What about you, Cana, excited to see Bickslow?" I said.

She responded with, "Hey, I got nuthin' to hide. He's great, but an even better drinking buddy. Besides, I still owe Bacchus a drink-off and I actually _have_ his number."

"How about it, Mira? Are you okay with going back to work?" Erza said.

"Sometimes you wanna go where everybody knows your name," Mira said.

"Now we just have to work on everyone being glad we're going," Levy finished.

"You guys are such nerds, now let's go," Cana said and jumped off the couch, "Get in my car."

"We don't all fit," Levy says.

"Half of you get in my car and some go with Mira," Cana amends.

"Or we could go in the cars we brought," Levy says.

"Fine do that. I just want to help the environment but whatever," Cana said and left. We followed her out after packing up the apartment.

* * *

"What do you mean they're not here?" Cana yelled at the owner.

"They asked Laxus for Mira's phone number so you could come back or all of you could go out together," Makarov said, "But he said no. That they were playing right into Mira's hands. This was a few days later."

"All of them did this?" Levy asked.

"No, only a few. Mostly Natsu and Bickslow, but Jellal and Gray were there as well," Makarov told her.

"So, basically everyone but Gajeel,"Levy said, defeated, "Whatever. He's stupid anyway." She muttered the last part and walked over to a stool and began talking to Kinana.

"So, why aren't they here now?" I asked.

"Ask Laxus, but I think they try to find you," Makarov pointed to the booth his grandson was at and the remaining four of us swarmed over to him- Mira had detached and talked to her siblings when we first came in.

"What do you want?" Laxus asked.

"Listen, buddy, I don't want shit from you. I just want to know where those guys we were with are," Cana yelled. It was almost like she was more sobered when she was drunk.

"Oh, three weeks later?" Laxus said, "They thought you guys just wanted free drinks so they avoid this place like the plague every Friday night."

"That isn't true, Laxus," Erza said, "Makarov told us everything. Where are they?"

"They're out at another nightclub. They've been going to a different one every Friday looking for you guys. You were pretty great company for the whole bar that night, especially for them," an younger boy with dark purple hair and an orange scarf said to them, "They're at Blue Pegasus tonight."

"Are you kidding me?" I yell, "The one night we don't go- there they are. We can't go like this!"

"Why not? You'll be right back," Laxus said.

"Fine, if it's quick," I grumbled. I follow the other girls out of the bar, but told Levy where we were going.

"There's no one there for me. Why should I go?" Levy said, "I'll stay here and wait for you guys. Here are my keys." She handed them over to me and turned back to her drink. So, I left and drove her car to Blue Pegasus behind the other girls who didn't have to share cars. It took about fifteen minutes to get there and when we tried to get in, the bouncer stopped us.

"Nichiya, please. We just need to get in to see our friends and then we'll be right back out. You can have Ichiya follow us," Erza plead.

"Okay, fine, but only because you've been patrons for so long," he said. He radioed Ichiya and Ichiya followed us in.

"Where does Juvia start?" she asked.

"How about look for anyone with the hair of your partner? I mean, Juvi's the only one who's going to have a hard time," I suggested. So, we went out looking separately (ditching Ichiya), with them all looking for us. Erza had the best chances out of all of us. I refused to believe Gajeel wasn't here, so I looked for him, too. I looked all around and finally found Natsu looking around at the other blondes. He noticed me a moment later and waves.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked at the same time. I smiled, forgetting I was wearing the purple tube top with a pair of gray sweatpants and quickly thrown on black Toms.

"Well, we originally were having a girl's night in. But Levy wanted to go out and find Gajeel and she knew the rest of us… Um… wanted to come out and find you guys," I admitted.

"Why'd it take you so long?" he asked.

"Didn't want to think the guy I met by flopping onto my bed after climbing into my window could be one of my really good friends."

"Well, too bad. Where's the rest of you guys?"

"Looking for the rest of you guys. I think Cana and Juvia made a beeline for the bar. Erza went to the tables, and here we are on the dance floor. I guess Gajeel really isn't here, huh?"

"What are you talkin' about? He's right over there," Natsu pointed to the tall men standing in the corner, away from the crowd of dancers, but talking a bit with their eyes peeled.

"Before I go yell at him, put your number in my phone," I handed him my phone and walk over walk over to Gajeel and Lily.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

"Oh, hey. Lucy, right?" Lily said to me, "Did you guys bring Levy? We saw Erza's head bounce towards where we last saw Jellal, but we didn't see her."

"No, she's not here because Gajeel's an idiot. She didn't think you were going to be here so she's drinking at the bar right now and Kinana's running her a tab," I yelled at Gajeel, more than Lily.

"Why would she think that?"

"Oh, maybe because you didn't show any interest in her? When the other guys were asking Laxus for Mira's number or asking Makarov whatever, where were you?" I asked.

"Settling the tab, dumbass. It was my idea. They all kept whining and I wanted to drink with Shrimp again, but no one was moving so I said I'd settle the night's tab if they asked Sparky for Demon Girl's number," he roared back.

"Okay. Well, I'll give you a ride back, if you call her. Natsu has my phone and you can use that," I said as Natsu walked up behind me.

I took my phone back from Natsu and texted each of the girls. I hoped they would get the message that I left with Natsu, Gajeel and Lily. Hopefully they'd be following me soon after. I led them out of Blue Pegasus and to the parking lot and pulled out Levy's keys. I unlocked the car and Gajeel and Lily got in the back.

"Uh uh- Gajeel you're shotgun. I need to be able to smack you," I said and Natsu awkwardly climbed into the backseat of Levy's blue Subaru.

"Here's my phone," I touched Levy's name and the screen lit up with my picture of her for a call, "It's ringing." I say and give it to him.

"What am I supposed to be saying again?" Gajeel asked me.

"I don't know. I just know she wanted to see you. And was unashamed. So I'm think she kinda likes you." He waited a moment to say anything else.

"I got voicemail," he said to me, "Levy, it's Gajeel. I'm calling back." I guessed that was to the phone. He redialed and we waited again.

"Damnit woman, pick up your phone," was the only thing he said. They got there and got out of the car fairly quickly, following Gajeel's pace. He got inside and made a beeline for the bar. He found Levy at a stool and the anger immediately dissipated.

"Drinking without me?" He asked as he sat down on the stool next to her. They talked for a little while and Lily kept us moving, leaving some privacy for his friend.

"Gajeel's a good guy. He wouldn't do that to Levy, or anyone else," Lily said, "He's really a good guy."

"Why are you defending him?" I ask, "I already know." I finished with a smile and told Lily I'd see him later and brought Natsu to the booth we were at before.

"You guys really checked a club each Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah," Natsu told me, "We already checked Lamia Scale. The rest of us met Gray's step brother. And we even tried Sabertooth's grand opening."

"Wait- Saber opened back up?"

"Yeah, last week. You didn't know?"

"No. If we had- we wouldn't be here now."

"I'm so glad we're second on your list to our cousins," Natsu said. Lisanna came over and asked if we wanted drinks.

"Actually, I think we'll both take a Coke," he ordered for us. Lisanna looked at me to confirm that, and I nodded.

"After what happened last time, I don't think I'll be wanting a drink," I confirmed.

"Okay, well I'll put it on a tab," she said and began to walk away. I got up and went over to her.

"Hey, Lisanna, put it on mine, okay? Natsu paid last time and I kind of want to pay him back," I said.

"No problem, Lucy," she smiled and when back behind the counter. I went back to take my place next to Natsu.

"So what's this about cousins?" I asked him.

"Sting Eucliffe, the new owner. He's my younger cousin. Actually- no. We're the same age. He just used to act younger. And Rogue Cheney, the manager, is Gajeel's cousin and they're step brothers. Don't ask me how that happened, but yeah."

"Wow, small world." Our Cokes arrived, along with a trail of nine people. I thanked Lisanna and the rest of the arriving eight sat down. Erza put her head on Jellal's shoulder and Cana pulled her feet up on the booth and leaned into Bickslow. Gajeel had his arm on Levy's shoulder and Levy swatted at it, smiled at him and got comfortable with his arm behind her- obviously putting his arm around her hip. Juvia and Gray were a little less cozy, but Juvia looked happy all the same. She had her arm wrapped around Gray's arm and her head on his shoulder as he drank his beer. Even Mira looked happy talking to Laxus.

This time, we made sure we exchanged phone numbers- first thing. Cana and I found friends, but the rest- maybe more. And who knows, the two of us might even find a little more. But whatever happens, I knew then that I would be seeing a lot more of that neon sign outside the door of this little shabby bar, filled with unexpected friendship. That neon sign would be burned into my memories for years to come with the strange emblem and the even stranger name of Fairy Tail.


End file.
